


Pillow Talk

by Caius



Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: M/M, torture reference, vague season 2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caius
Summary: A bit of pillow talk between Optimus Primal and Dinobot, because Moyaofthemist asked for a fic where we we get to properly explore Optimus Primal and Dinobot's relationship, and this was all I had in me.Originally posted on tumblr June 19, 2018.





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoyaKite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoyaKite/gifts).



“Is it true?” Optimus asked one night, his voice soft as though this needed to be as private as his earlier pleasured screams. “What you said back then, about the Maximal torture chambers.” 

Dinobot’s whole body tensed, claws flexing against Optimus’ fur and optics glowing with ready fire. “ _You_ …are the…Maximal.” He responded, and Optimus shivered, the afterglow lost, the folly of his question clear.  


“I’m sorry,” Optimus said, as much for his government’s actions as for his own question. Dinobot’s arm, so recently warm and perfect around his back, now felt every bit the deadly weapon it was in battle. His own battle systems were warming up, although he kept himself from any overt threat displays.  


For a long moment, Dinobot stared at him, his optics slowly dimming. Then his grip softened and he laughed bitterly – though Optimus thought, perhaps, there was a bit of genuine humor there. “Will you expect _me_ to apologize for _Megatron_?…For the _Tripredacus council_ …those _fools_?”  


Optimus smiled. “No, never.” He let himself snuggle a little closer to Dinobot, hoping against hope that not all was lost for the night.  


“ _Maximals_ ,” Dinobot growled. His voice was fond, the aggression dissipated, but his arm flexed under Optimus as his whole body moved restlessly next to him.  


Optimus squirmed closer, feeling the heat in his own frame start to reawaken, despite a twinge of guilt. He should talk about this, or let Dinobot have his space, but what they had was so new, and he _wanted_. Wanted Dinobot to stay, wanted to take Dinobot’s restless energy into his body until things were okay again.  


But Dinobot twisted away from him, the movement carrying him all the way out of the berth. He stood predatory and distant, as though untouched by their passionate interface or its aftermath. “I believe that _you_ do not have torture chambers, Optimus.” He grinned and flexed his claws. “Fortunately for our enemies who do not _deserve_ an _honorable_ death… _chambers_ are hardly necessary.”  


He stalked out of the room like the villain of a bad melodrama, the Evil Predacon who had ravished the Innocent Maximal.

Optimus put his face in his hands. He believed – _knew_ – that Dinobot was no more evil than Optimus was innocent. There might be no torture chambers on the Axalon, but they had left Cybertron with a far deeper, darker secret than that. 

Optimus pulled himself out of the berth. Dinobot would return when he was ready. Optimus had stasis pods to find.  



End file.
